thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sector Security Officers
Current Background The officers of Sector Security are the main police force for Neo Domino City. They used to be run with an iron fist, especially on the dwellers of Satellite, but have since turned into a more passive assertive defense force of the city. Their word is law, and those who break it are sent to The Facility, the only prison in Neo Domino City. NPCs that are important to running this force are Vice Director Jaeger, and Takasu, chief warden of The Facility. Since the second arc, there has been an addition to their numbers, a group of Psychic Duelists labeled Special Forces. Other officers to mention are Mikage Sagiri and Tetsu Ushio, two officers frequently seen together and mostly in charge of everything when Jaeger is hiding under his desk. Officers Worth Mentioning These are Sector Security Officers who through the course of the roleplay have been named for one reason or another, and a brief summary of their doing in the roleplay: Frank Frank was one of the very first named officers in the roleplay. He is a close friend of Martha's and will perform favors on behalf of her and her boys. He was also the officer most unfortunately assigned to almost every hazardous situation in the first arc, as well as the Dark Signer fight at Castle Oblivion in the second arc. His last sighting was on a fire response unit to Martha's house. He had the officers in and out fast, given how many times they'd visited her home the last few days. Steve This Special Forces officer was only spotted during the raid on Castle Oblivion, and assisted primarily with keeping the getaway helicopter safe from Ridley. Bob from Accounting Often referred to by other officers. He works in accounting and according to the officers, has a very active life. By how often he's referenced, he's either very loved or very hated, but it hasn't been made clear exactly which it is. Dojima One of the officers in Aki's raid. He ran his mouth to the point that he degraded the Sector Security name. He is known for his hot temper and strong dislike of criminals and angels. He is not to be confused with Ryotaro Dojima of Inaba. Adachi Dojima's partner and a pushover. He was also one of the officers at the raid. He is not to be confused with Tohru Adachi of Inaba. Jesse One of the interrogators when Naoto Shirogane and Emil Castagnier were arrested. This officer worked with Naoto. Jesse has also been spotted handling the phone lines. James One of the interrogators when Naoto Shirogane and Emil Castagnier were arrested. This officer worked with Naoto. Leeroy Jenkins Leeroy is best known for his reckless act of heroism that had him murdered in the line of duty in the second arc. Since his death, presumably at the hand of Axel, his family has been cursed with misfortune, many of them dying in rather bizarre circumstances. Harley Jenkins Leeroy's twin sister, Harley went with Quinn Bastian to investigate a strange D-Wheel anomaly coming from Inaba. By morning, she is found dead, Inaba claiming her to be another victim of their serial killer. However, it is possible that Divine had a strong hand in her undoing, especially since he is seen with a corrupted version of her partner later. Quinn Bastian A member of Special Forces, Quinn was first introduced with Harley as they went to investigate a strange D-Wheel anomaly coming from Inaba. By morning, she is seen without her partner and working for Divine. Quinn returns to Neo Domino City and begins searching for those to add to Divine's army. She also lies about the circumstances, which leads Sector Security to send out a team to investigate their D-Wheel anomaly further, as it is now clear that the user of the D-Wheel is tied directly to Inaba's murderer in their minds. Personality Officers have a variety of personalities, and are often no different than any other normal person. However, if you break the law they all bear the same will to try to lock you away. Most officers will not back down from a fight if put into a bind. Certain officers, such as Frank, have shown distinct personalities and have seen key events in the roleplay, whereas as nameless others tend to have little to no knowledge other than orders that are passed down from Jaeger himself. Abilities Deck and Cards: Each officer is equipped with a standard deck for duels, meant to stop and contain turbo duelists who step outside the line of the law. Basic Fighters: Each officer is capable of hand-to-hand combat meant to restrain more riled opponents. Combat The officers always act on behalf of the city. Using a modified form or street fighting, they are only equipped with a baton, a duel disk, and their deck. First response is normally a duel, and if a duel is not possible, they will employ their fighting skills and whatever else they may have available to fight. They will not back down if the city is at risk, no matter what. Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anime